Genevieve Garneau
Genevieve is the newest hire at NIMA's Alaskan Preserve. She helps out taking care of the various creatures, and is Pem's begrudging roommate during her Alaska visit. Official Description The newest addition to the NIMA team at Zara Preserve, in charge of grooming some of the animals. A clean freak and sort of a nerd.http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/characters Personality Gen is a hard person to get along with. She is distrustful and irritated by Pem immediately upon meeting her, and makes no effort to hide her dislike. She doesn't seem to hide any of her emotions well, actually, as she is openly smitten with Seb and a crier. She treats everyone else with fussiness and defiance. She keeps her room clean. She does show small moments of kindness towards Pemberly, shielding her from an uncomfortable argument with laptop musichttp://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctof/chapter-four, other examples, but her resentment keeps from being close with her fully. She also seems to harbor sympathy for the adlet captured by NIMA, surprised when Seb refuses to return her to her people without a good deal. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctof/chapter-eight Despite this sympathy, she has no problem pushing the adlet around, much like she does with Pem. She is careful and concerned about Seb, even after she is hurt by him. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctof/chapter-eight She seems to have a special relationship with Brother Barnes. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctof/chapter-nine Gen's fussiness also allows her to be meticulous, and she seems to care a great deal for grooming the preserve's animals. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctof/chapter-three Likewise, when she is dragged out of bed to track down various inhumans, she does seem to pursue them with genuine dedication and a little bit of goofy awkwardness. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctof/chapter-five She is also apparently the only employee who refrains from drinking alcohol in the compound, likely out of newbie nervousness http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctof/chapter-six. Physical Description Gen is starkly pale, with long, curly dark brown hair and large, "bulbous" eyes reminiscent of a doll or anime character. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctof/chapter-two She speaks with a heavy accent. Pemberly describes her as pretty. Plot Theory of Flight Genevieve is introduced as the newest hire at the NIMA Alaskan Preserve, except for Pemberly (if she counts). She takes an immediately disliking to Pemberly and is immediately smitten with Seb, sticking to him during meals and looking to him for approval during arguments among the other staff. As she is new, she seems to be a bit left out of the local group, though she and Brother Barnes appear to be close. Gen helps recapture the animals when they are let out of their pens by the enemy, and soon after she and Seb have sex, which Pemberly witnesses. The next day, something seems to have happened between them -- Gen's face is red and swollen from crying and she ignores Seb. Gen takes charge of watching the adlet, treating her roughly but showing a moment of sympathy for her and eventually freeing her when the time comes to make the trade. When Seb is injured in the ensuing battle, she ceases to ignore him and holds him very gingerly in her lap. She is speechless with concern. The next day, again, she and Seb are on bad terms. Seb tells her that she was warned about him, and that it will be easier for her if she chooses to hate him. Seb implies that their having had sex does not mean they have any sort of committed relationship. She refuses to confide in Pemberly, but warns her that she does not know anything about Seb. Night Air Syndrome Pemberly sees Genevieve briefly in her dream in the first chapter of the book. Genevieve is naked and tangled up in her sheets. Pemberly notes later that everyone in Alaska except for Genevieve has left an open offer to Pem for help whenever she needs it. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/cnas/chapter-one Trivia * Gen is a Ravenclaw. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/characters * Gen is a "trash baby". https://mobile.twitter.com/TerranAlleen/status/721962446022254593 Gallery Gen.png Gen4.png Gen3.png Gen2.png References